


You did well Sana

by Ikarios



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, saida
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikarios/pseuds/Ikarios
Summary: Saida under the shower for a fluffy moment
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	You did well Sana

"I desperately need a shower", Sana sighs.

She was grateful, because she finished her first solo photoshoot. If you'd asked her, she'll told you that it was difficult. She couldn't rely on the members this time, couldn't hear Jihyo saying "Come on honey, I'll treat you to dinner after". It was difficult.

But she nailed it. Sana is someone confident when it comes to being professional, years of practice could only make you better.

So, she feels satisfied but anxious at the same time, how the public is gonna react when it's gonna be revealed? Will Onces like it? Will the members like it?

Honestly, she is trying to be optimistic. But right now, she doesn't want to think about it no more, she only wants to shower and then head to bed because she is freaking exhausted.

"How long till we arrive?" She asks.

"Ten minutes miss."

Her apartment is quiet, dark. It's late in the evening and Sana wanted to give up already.

The ten minutes left of the ride was spent talking to the girls through their group conversations, that's what made it possible for Sana to hold out until here.

Sana took her shoes off, dropped her bag and headed directly to the bathroom.

She took her time to adjust her eyes to the bright light of the room and slowly she took off her contact lenses, her makeup and finally she let free her hair.

Undressing was seriously the best feeling of her day, getting rid of her clothes and letting free her skin was the exact thing Sana waited for when she finally exited the shoot.

She didn't mind picking up her clothes.

She took a few steps into her large italian shower and when her skin got in contact with the hot water, she felt her body give in.

Every muscle in Sana's body relaxed immediately, every tension and every negativity were left outside the shower.

Sana was finally able to think properly, and her mind went directly to a certain girl.

Of course, she was sad because the said girl wasn't here, she told her that she had to wake up early tomorrow so she stayed at her own place but, still, Sana felt a bit of melancholy thinking about being alone tonight.

So, she sinked in, giving up and focusing on the sound of the water against her body, closing her eyes and clearing her mind.

Sana didn't hear the door, nor she didn't hear the steps that was coming to her slowly.

She only felt hands on her back and soon she felt a bare body against her.

Sana wasn't surprised, she didn't scream, wasn't startled, didn't turned around because she knew those hands so well. She knew every millimeters of this body.

"Tired?" the other girl asked.

"Very" Sana answered. "I don't know how my body is standing still"

"I’m sure you did well Sana"

"Hmm I hope"

Slowly, the hands traveled towards her stomach and held her tight, Sana couldn't resist the urge to give in, to melt in those arms.

"I thought about you all day..." Sana wandered out loud.

"I hope that it gave you strength and I hope you don't mind me here tonight, I wanted to surprise you"

"Actually it makes me the happiest to be able to be in your arms tonight..."

They stayed like this for a moment. Sana lost track of the time at this point, but she knew it was late and she could feel her body screaming in pain.

"Come on Sana, you really need some sleep now" the other girl said, beginning to move out of the embrace.

"Wait" Sana said, almost sleeping already.

She turned, facing now the other girl. She was so beautiful, how come someone could be so perfect.

"Hmm...? What is it?"

"Thank you so much..." She paused. "I love you Dahyun."

Sana then took one step, cupped the other girl cheek before reaching for her lips, melting in the embrace Dahyun was offering.

"I love you too Sana" Dahyun said affectionately against Sana's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you had a good time reading it !  
> Come share you thoughts/impression with me on twitter ! Any kind of feedback is welcome !  
> Twitter : @twicemoos


End file.
